Glasarcon
|ailments = Crystallization |weaknesses = Fire Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by ElusiveSeeker}} Glasarcon (グラサルコ, Gurasaruko) is a Brute Wyvern. Physiology Glasarco has a hard, transparent, glass-like body. Almost its entire body is see-through, save for certain colored portions. Its head, most noticeably, is blue with yellow marble patterns and fangs, a three-pointed, yellow crest on its head with the middle spike being longer than the other two, and a large blue spike that extends downward underneath its chin. Its knees are blue and its feet are blue as well with four yellow claws. Its tail ends in a pair of blue clubs covered in yellow barbs, forming a vague heart shape. Its small forelimbs end in two digits with yellow claws. Abilities Glasarcon can manipulate pigment granules in its body to render itself completely transparent, effectively making itself invisible. A special fluid in its body is responsible for its glassy hide. This fluid is similar to the crystallizing fluids utilized by the Akuras and hardens into a glass-like material upon contact with an object. Behavior Glasarcon is a relatively docile creature, at least until disturbed. Habitat This Brute Wyvern inhabits the Everwood, both Deserts, the Dunes, and the Sandy Plains. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Transparent Wyvern *Family: Glasarcon Glasarcon is a member of the Brute Wyvern classification. Included in this group are the Uragaan and Deviljho, among others. Habitat Range Glasarcon of the New World inhabit the Sandy Plains. In the Old World Glasarcon can be found in the Everwood, Desert, Dunes, and the Old Desert. Ecological Niche Glasarcon is a highly successful ambush predator. It uses its invisibility capabilities to stalk prey, get close, and then strike. Rhenoplos, Apceros, Aptonoth, Delex, and other smaller monsters are common prey. Glasarcon coexist with monsters like Rathian, Tigrex, Sand Barioth, Nibelsnarf, Cephadrome, Shrouded Nerscylla, Akura Vashimu, Dinovaldo, Deviljho, Teostra, and Kushala Daora. Though Glasarcon can properly deal with any of these predators should they confront. Monsters like Diablos, Monoblos, and Duramboros might be able to take on a Glasarcon, however. Biological Adaptations Glasarcon can manipulate pigment granules in its body to render itself completely transparent, effectively making itself invisible. A special fluid in its body is responsible for its glassy hide. This fluid is similar to the crystallizing fluids utilized by the Carapaceons Akura Vashimu and Akura Jebia. It forms this fluid by eating sand. The consumed sand is mixed with chemicals in its body to form the fluid. The fluid hardens into a glass-like material upon contact with an object. Behavior Glasarcon is a relatively docile creature, at least until disturbed. It marks its territory with glass "sculptures", so if strange glass structures are seen in the area, a Glasarcon is nearby. Notes *When invisible, throwing a Sonic Bomb will make Glasarcon flinch and reveal itself. *Glasarcon's head can be broken twice and its tail can be severed. *When low on stamina, it won't be able to turn invisible or shoot its liquid glass beam. **It will eat sand or prey on herbivores to recover stamina. *Glasarcon's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Crystallization Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:3 Star Level Monster